Falling for the Victim
by Deidaras Masterpiece
Summary: What happens when you help a pirate with his love life, and end up falling for the victim while helping her on her Social life? And Ling Tong thought this was going to be easy... Ling Tong X SSX, Gan Ning X SSX


_A/n: Trying to make a fanfic that won't disturb anyone…Well, This chapter may be crappy…Read and Review and please, if it's bad tell me and I'll totally try to fix it._

_Thank You!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the dynasty warriors characters, but I do own the story!

Chapter 1/

The sound of waves crashing on the beach, and people chattering outside about how boring their day was, a young man sat on the side of the bustling town under a large cherry blossom tree.

Town was just too tiring for him and he needed a place too calm down.

"Hey, Ling Tong!" A raspy and annoying voice called out to him and he groaned.

'_So long calm moments…' _He thought and gave a fake smile across his face.

"Oh what's wrong Gan Ning? Girl trouble? Tummy ache?" He played around and all Gan Ning replied was a small grunt of annoyance.

"No…It's SunShangXiang whose trouble…She got me in trouble by Sun Jian saying that I was hurting an animal! I mean it's just a chicken! We even ate it for dinner last night!" Gan Ning complained that Ling Tong stared at the sky admiring it.

"Oh, the princess…Yeah, I know her all right! She's one quiet girl whenever she's around me." He sighed, still angry that his peaceful break is wasted by Gan Ning, the former pirate.

"Who cares about yourself and the princess? I need my problems straightened out!" Gan Ning walked away with an angry look, but turned around and added a little more to his stupid sentence. "And now, I have to clean the whole barn! Can you believe how much ding-dong is over there?!" He stormed away, leaving only dust at his tracks.

Finally, Ling Tong remained at peace and saw that the guard on top of the castle was about to hit the drum.

'_Gan Ning, now my break over!' _Ling Tong thought and stood up, preparing too leave to the castle. Once he stood up completely he saw the bow princess.

_Whoa, she looks like a sore loser under my thumb! What's wrong with her?_

Ling Tong walked over too her and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good Afternoon Ling Tong! Uh, sorry to bother you…but can you help me with an errand?" She asked the first second he was about to speak.

"That's why I came…You seem troubled and I just wanted to help! So…What'll it be?"  
"Can you please carry those 4 boxes! I already have 4, so we can give this to daddy and get ready for Sun Ce's birthday party!"

"A party? Oh, the surprise! It's today?" Ling Tong asked, picking up the boxes and carrying them like he had done it a thousand times!

"Yeah! We have to prepare it as fast as we can! Can you help me?" ShangXiang asked as they both were walking towards the castle.

"Sure! Gan Ning already took my break and so I can use my work time with you instead of Gan Ning!" He smiled warmly and a tiny blush hit her face.

"T-thanks…you're really nice you know…I thought you were kinda mean at first when you came…but I was wrong! You're actually really nice…" She then returned the smile and felt somewhat…open towards him.

"Well, let's hurry! Lord Sun Jian will get angry if we don't arrive on time!"

"Okay!" They both ran with 4 boxes in both hands and made it to the castle on time.

Once they reached the ballroom, Ling Tong put the boxes on the floor in a row.

"Done with step 1…next!"

"We open each box and decorate…I'll tell Boyan too call Da and Xiao! They love decorating!" She turned around and approached Lu Xun.

Once it looked like she asked him, he walked out and brought Da and Xiao in less than 10 seconds.

"They were next to the door…" He said and began writing on his checklist.

"Time to get…" A long pause, which seemed like an eternity, but really soothing, which was broken by her loud mouth. "DECORATIVE!"

That was the loudest mouth in the whole ballroom.

--

_A/n: What'd ya'll think? Was it too short? Yes...Was it crappy? In my view…yes…Now review! I didn't curse in this chapter? Whoa am I weird today! I curse every second! Oh I just did it! O.O Review! _


End file.
